


Magic'd Books and Courting

by werewindle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Challenge Response, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewindle/pseuds/werewindle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds Draco's stash of trashy romance novels. He notices that in all the books, the two main character's names have been magically changed to "Harold Porter" and "Drake Mayfly".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://hd-fqf.livejournal.com/">hd_fqf 2nd wave  Challenge: 35.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic'd Books and Courting

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and Draco are over the age of consent in the UK and the Wizarding world, but are not 18.

#### Intro - the Whys and Wherefores

  


Harry Potter was sneaking. 

Not, as one might assume, around the corridors of Hogwarts or into the kitchen of his relatives' home. No on this night Harry was slinking about the halls of Snape Manor. Why, you ask, would our boy hero be traipsing about the home of the world's snarkiest Potions Master? 

Dumbeldore had determined that with escalated Death Eater activity the house on Privet Drive was no longer safe enough. Still not able to stay at Hogwarts because of some old school by-law, and since there was some reason to believe that Grimmauld place might be compromised, Harry was sent to an even more secure location. So while Harry got to leave the dubious care of his Aunt and her family he was stuck spending the summer in hiding with his caustic Professor. The same professor who was also giving refuge to his favorite pupil Draco Malfoy after he finally broke ties with his father and refused the Dark Mark. 

Still, that was not the reason for his late night sojourn. You see at midnight tonight, just minutes from now, Harry Potter will turn 17. A momentous occasion in a young wizards life, they are recognized as adults and for most have reached their final year of schooling. Harry was bound and determined to celebrate this one with something more substantial than an imaginary cake, since he wouldn't be receiving owls from his friends here. So he was creeping down to the kitchen in search of something sweet to mark its passing. 

* * *

  


#### 1 - Tea and Thee

  


When he reached the kitchen Harry found that he was not the only one up and about late. Draco sat at the far end of the table tea cup and crumb-covered plate before him, reading a book. Deciding not to let the Slytherin's prescience bother him, he hesitated just a moment before striding across the room to the pantry. 

Looking around Harry shook his head at the oddly sorted pantry. The organization obvious in it's precise rows and groupings, even though it seemed to be sorted by food *color* rather anything to do with the food *type*. Between a jar of pickles and a bowl of green tomatoes he finds a key-lime pie already missing a large wedge. Lips quirking at the discovery he slides the pie off the shelf and debates looking for the pumpkin juice before deciding a cup of tea would be better. 

The rattle of dishes makes Draco look up from his book. He doesn't say anything just watches Harry serve himself a wedge of pie before turning back to his reading. Taking a bite Harry makes a little "mmmm" of delight. The noise once again catching Draco's attention. Harry flushes a bit at Draco's raised eyebrow drawing a smirk from the blonde. Trying to shift the attention from himself Harry casts about for a distraction when his eyes fall on Draco's book. "What are you reading?" 

Draco flips the book over and covers it with his hands, "Just a novel Potter. Don't suppose you've pick up a book that wasn't required text, not that you *read* those." He sneered at the dark haired boy. 

"Oh come on Malfoy. What are you reading, 'Seekers for Dummies?'" Harry grinned at the Blonde's less then amused look, "No? Maybe one of those Bodice-rippers like Lavender is always carrying on about?" Draco flushes at this and abruptly stands making his chair wobble from the force. He shoves his book in the pocket of his dressing gown and moves around the table to the door. "Leaving Malfoy?" 

"I'm going to my room, where at least I can read in peace." Draco glared at Harry as he passed striding angrily from the room. 

Harry took another bite of pie mind ticking over Draco's sudden departure. /Hmm something's going on there. Bit of a mystery./ He licked his fork, eyes twinkling with mischief./ This called for a bit of stealth sneaking./ Harry grin to himself, /summer just got more interesting./ 

* * *

  


#### 2 - In the Pages of a Book

  


Harry paused behind a pillar on the back patio waiting for Draco to cross to the steps leading down to the lawn. Draco would be out flying for exactly two hours. A sly smile pulled at Harry's lips, that gave him long enough to raid Draco's room for that book. Harry figured that what ever Draco was trying to hide would be worth some good blackmail material, or a least a good laugh. Harry watched the other boy kick off before turning away and heading to the guest wing. 

They were in the family guest wing not far from where Snape's own rooms were. The wing branched off either side of the stairs and had three rooms down each hall with a rather large sun room/lounge across from the stairs. Draco was down the right hall and Harry down the left. 

Harry leaned against the wall at the top of the stairs and looked around before strolling down the hall to Draco's room. He cast a proximity warning charm on the door after closing it. _/Just in case./_ Harry took a look around the room and noted the relative neatness, not something he'd expected from the aristocratic Slytherin. He skimmed over the dresser littered with gel, brush, and a few other odds but no books. 

Harry moved around the foot of the bed to the nightstand. _/Found it!/_ There on top of a charms text that had to be the book Draco was reading. He flipped the paperback over to the front and his jaw dropped in shock. On the cover was a shirtless brunet man in a kilt holding a fainting blonde woman in a flowing gown. _/What the - a romance novel! He really was... Well Hell./_ Harry slowly sat on the bed, he turned the book to read the blurb on the back. _/The Lady Mayfly and Lord Porter? Mayfly? You think they'd find a better name for the heroin./_

Setting the book back as he found it Harry turned to look at the rest of the room. In the corner was a plush chair with a reading lamp to one side and a trunk stacked with books to the other. Harry rose and crossed over to the chair intent on seeing just what else Draco had been reading. The first book he picked up had a rather plain cover picture of sand and shells he flipped to the back. ‘On holiday by the sea Drake Mayfly finds her neighbors to be more than she bargained for. Especially the dashing Harold Porter who seemed determined -' 

"Wait a second." _/Wasn't that the names from the other book?/_ Harry picked up another book and read the back. This one was about to men who worked together, once again named Drake and Harold. Not quite believing what he was seeing Harry picked up a third book ‘A King and His Champion' the cover had a long haired blond man wearing a crown a shaggy haired brunet in chain-mail. ‘Sir Harold and his Lord Drake heir to the thrown of the Mayfly kingdom -' 

Harry was confused, obviously Malfoy had changed the names of the characters but why would he choose Drake Mayfly and Harold Porter? He tipped his head to the side and blinked in astonishment. "Drake Mayfly and Harold Porter...Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Merlin's beard!" Quickly Harry looked through the rest of the books, they had all been changed. _/Draco was reading trashy romance novels and magic-ing the names into ours- or variants of our names./_

Stunned at this revelation Harry put the books back a moved to leave the room he had a lot of thinking to do. Half way to the door Harry stopped and went back to the chair. He picked up ‘A King and His Champion' and took it with him. He felt like a little light reading. 

* * *

  


#### 3 - Courting

  


Harry had a new favorite book. He had always liked medieval stories and for a romance novel there had been a lot of action. He read the whole thing last night staying up till the wee hours of the morning completely engrossed by the characters. Unfortunately it had also left his body wanting to do more then read and his dreams that night had been rather vivid. He'd had to fight to keep his eyes off the Slytherin all through lunch. 

Harry was quite ready to drag Draco off for hours of loud, hot, sweaty sex, but he was pretty sure he'd get hexed if he just jumped the blonde in the hallway. No he'd have to woo the prickly boy before pouncing. He spent the afternoon planning and was in high spirits at dinner, something that earned him suspicious looks from his tablemates. After dinner he locked himself in his room and made preparations for the next day. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning Harry slipped into Draco's room while the other boy was in the shower. On the dresser he left a trio of pink snapdragons in a silver bud vase. Tucked underneath it, he left a plain cream card with "To my Dragon - Lord Porter" scrawled on it. Quickly he slipped back out of the room and made his way to the dining room. With a nod to Snape, he took his accustomed seat and waited for Draco's arrival. 

Draco had come down to breakfast flushed and glaring. He did not mention the flowers but sent Harry a searching look and was not quite reassured by the innocent act Harry affected. 

The blonde boy's reaction had Harry struggling to hold back a grin. It seemed his plans were going well, he could hardly wait for this afternoon. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry spent some time watching Draco fly before heading upstairs to leave his next gift. Last year in Charms, they had worked on capturing or suspending items in glass to make talismans or charms as anchors for various spells. One of the trinkets Harry had worked on was a tiny snowdrop flower in blue-tinted glass. He ended up not using it for the project but kept it anyway, wearing it for weeks till the cord broke. 

If Draco remembered his herbology lessons he'd get that the snowdrop was for hope just as the snapdragon had meant presumption. A bit of a gamble, but something the closet romantic in Draco would appreciate if his choice in summer reading was anything to go by. Harry left the newly-restrung charm floating above the dresser, pleased to see the snapdragons now residing on the nightstand. Once more he left a note beneath the gift that stated, "A token for thee, my Dragon,' and this time, it was simply signed HP. 

Back downstairs Harry waited for Draco to land and head back to the manor before stepping out on to the terrace carrying a tray with a pitcher of icy lemonade and two glasses. He set the tray on the table and gestured with glass to the nearing blonde. "I thought you might be thirsty. Care for some lemonade?" Draco stopped beside the table, when Harry's inviting demeanor did not change he accepted the glass gratefully and sank into the opposite chair. 

They sipped their drinks, quiet but for the clinking of ice. When the silence started to become awkward, Harry offered a smile and began chatting about their summer assignments. Draco relaxed into the common teenage harping and was soon smiling in return. Nearly an hour later, they lingered over the last glasses from the pitcher reluctant to end the pleasant conversation. 

Regretfully Draco excused himself to clean up for dinner, glancing shyly over his shoulder at the brunet before darting inside. Harry bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement /that went quite well./ He quickly gathered the glasses on to the tray and set the lot on a side table for the house elves, eager to get ready for dinner as well. 

* * *

  


#### 4- Dreams and Reality

  


Freshly showered, Harry donned the outfit he had chosen for dinner. Tight stone-washed jeans and a pale willow green button-up shirt that contrasted nicely with his tan. He left the top three buttons undone and rolled the sleeves up to just below the elbow. He'd used a spell to give the shirt a close tailored fit and crop the hem making the shirt end just above his hips so he wouldn't have to tuck it in. Not that he could in these pants. 

Harry didn't bother trying to tame his hair with gel. He just combed it with his fingers to more of a just-shagged look instead of its usual bed-head mess. Looking at himself in the mirror one more time, Harry set his shoulders determinedly and strolled out of the room and down the hall. As luck would have it he and Draco met at the stairs. 

Harry had to fight down the urge to jump the blonde. Draco looked stunning in a pair of fitted black trousers and a slate blue shirt. He smiled at the Slytherin and let him go first, enjoying the view from behind. 

Dinner was much like the other meals at the manor, Snape greeted the boys before ignoring them in favor of his meal and soon excused himself to take coffee in his study. The boys were quiet as well though their glances were speaking. More then once they would be distracted by the sight of the other sipping from his goblet, or of a tongue chasing crumbs from parted lips. 

They did not linger over dessert as they might've another night both eager for what they hoped would be coming next. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys climbed the stairs together shoulders and hands brushing on each step. At the top they paused studying each other's face. Harry dropped his gaze to the snowdrop charm hanging over Draco's shirt, and he picked it up, gave it a gentle tug that urged the blonde to step closer. Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco's, a mere butterfly's kiss before pulling back. Draco made a soft sound of protest and followed for a more substantial kiss. 

After a long moment Harry stepped back and grasped Draco by the hand leading him down the hall to his room. Harry held open his door beckoning Draco to enter. The blonde did not hesitate, but just moved past, making sure to brush against Harry firmly all along the side. 

Harry made sure to ward and lock the door as well as adding a silencing spell. Unable to wait any longer he nearly ran over to Draco, wrapped his arms around the slim waist, and pulled the blonde tightly to him. Draco's eyes twinkled with suppressed laughter, "Impatient, are we?" 

The brunet dropped his head to rest on shoulder in front of him and bit lightly at the muscle. "Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked, smirking just a bit. The Slytherin snorted and started to walk them toward the bed. "Well I have been waiting a very long time for this, so you had better be good Potter." He gave the Gryffindor a shove back onto the bed. He yanked the shoes off of the other boy and then discarded his own before crawling up the bed to straddle his laughing, soon-to-be-lover. 

"Well I certainly don't want to disappoint the ‘Prince of Slytherin'," Harry teased back, running his hands up and down Draco's sides before pulling him down for a kiss. Unlike the previous ones this was deep and wet, both hungry for a taste of the other. Soon kissing was not enough and hands scrabbled to remove clothing. 

They barely parted long enough for Harry to pull Draco's shirt up and off, flinging it forgotten to the side. The buttons of Harry's shirt refused to give or perhaps it was lust-shaken fingers that couldn't find the skill to work them, but Draco, vexed by the cloth keeping him from the golden skin, growled and rent the shirt apart. 

Harry's cock twitched at the feral sound. He wrapped a leg around the blonde's hip and flipped them over. Petting the pale flesh below him, trying to still frantic hands "Shhh, this will be over way too soon if you keep that up." 

"Wanna touch you!" Draco demanded, unwilling to be denied. Harry reared back and unbuttoned the fly of his jeans. "As you wish," he promised, working the jeans over his hips and kicking them off. Draco gasped at the sight of the naked Gryffindor, eyes devouring him. Hurriedly he undid his own pants shoving them down and off, impatient to feel the press of skin on skin. 

Draco pulled Harry's body down to rest on his, wrapping arms and legs around him, hips bucking at the contact. Harry's hands skimmed over smooth pale skin, memorizing every curve and dip. The heady scent of citrus that lingers on Draco's skin stronger where he nuzzled behind one ear. 

Methodically he laid down a trail of nibbling kisses - underneath the jaw and down the throat, pausing at the fluttering pulse in the dip of his collarbone. Following it to the rise of one shoulder, he left a vivid mark. He licked at the soft underside of an arm, drawing breathless giggles from the wriggling boy beneath him. He turned his attention to a dusky nipple, laving it with his tongue before pulling it into his mouth to suck and bite at the nub until it was red and tingling. 

He moved to the other nipple and kissed it chastely, sucking another mark above it. Suddenly the teasing was too much and Draco flipped them back over. He looked down at his lover sprawled on the bed and ran his hands through the messy hair and over the familiar face. He whimpered as his lover bucked, pressing his erection into him. 

There was no way this was going to be a leisurely exploration, Draco had to have Harry in him now. He looked around frantically for his discarded pants, Accio'ing the vial of oil from his pocket to him. Harry watched with wide eyes as Draco coated two fingers in the oil and reached behind himself. His cock grew harder at just the thought of his lover preparing himself. 

Harry slid one hand down behind the Slytherin to where he had worked one finger inside already. Draco pulled his finger out pushing two in and moving them. Harry moaned as his fingers traced over the stretched ring and pumping fingers. Slowly he eased just the tip of his ring finger in along side Draco's, his cock twitched already leaking at the thought of being buried in that heat. 

Harry gazed up at Draco and gasped at the wanton look on the blonde's face. Reluctantly pulling his fingers from their haven, he fumbled with the oil slicking up his erection, wanting to be ready for his lover. He did not have long to wait. Draco raised up and forward, resting one hand on Harry's chest for balance and using the other to line up the jutting hardness with his stretched entrance. 

They both groaned as the head of Harry's cock breached him. Legs shaking he held still, grateful for Harry's supporting hands while his body adjusted to the intrusion. Slowly he sank the rest of the way down. Draco opened his eyes, and his breath caught at the look of wonderment on the brunet's face. He leaned down and sealed their lips together. They kissed passionately, their tongues twining around each other as Harry began to rock minutely. 

Breaking apart for air, Draco arched his back, moaning at the sensations the change in his position brought. Harry's hands came up to hold the pale hips, bucking in counterpoint to the rhythm the blonde had set. Panting moans and whimpers filled the room as they rocked closer and closer to the edge. 

Harry moved one hand to envelope Draco's cock and began to pump in time to their thrusts. The added stimulation sent Draco over and his climax spilled across Harry's chest. Growling at the sudden tightening of Draco's inner muscles, Harry pumped once more and came as well. 

Sated, Draco laid sprawled out over Harry as they both tried to even out their breathing. Once their higher brain functions kicked back in, Draco tried to move but Harry's hold on him prevented that. "Mmm stay. Not allowed to leave." 

Draco peered at his half-asleep lover fondly, "Not leaving just want to get more comfortable." He reassured once more trying to move. 

"Promise?" Harry asked tightening his hold. 

"Yes, now let go, you oaf, and shove over. I'm not sleeping with my ass hanging off the edge," Draco demanded, the harsh words belied by the happy tone. 

The boys shifted around finally settling with Harry's head tucked under Draco's chin, his arms firmly wrapped around the blonde, and one leg thrown over his lover's hip. Draco drew the covers up over them and smiled to himself in satisfaction. _/Books didn't even come close to the real thing./_


End file.
